Mercury's Fury
by twentysevendays
Summary: Mudshipping in Chapter 2! Alex returns to Weyard, after telling the Wise One he only wishes to see Mia again. What will happen when he finds out that she is already engaged? Bit of an Isaac/Mia/Alex triangle. Discontinued.
1. Another Chance?

MercuryAdept: Hi everyone! It's me, MercuryAdept here, Mercury for short. I know I should be updating my other fics, but I just felt like writing this. Please don't kill me!!!

Blitz: You wish. Spark Plasma!

Mercury: [fried] Owie… ::uses author powers to heal herself:: Okay… hope you like this…

Sleet: MercuryAdept does not own any part of Golden Sun at all. Camelot and Nintendo do. Anyway, she isn't that smart. 

Granite: Yep, and don't say we didn't warn you, but this has TLA spoilers! 

Mercury: So don't flame me about that!

+++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 1- Another Chance?

+++++++++++++++++++++

As he lay at the peak of the sinking mountain, memories from his past came flooding back to him. Closing his blue-green eyes, it was as though the memories had only just happened…

_Mia gaped in surprise at the flower in Alex's hand. "Alex! Where did you find this?"_

_          Alex smiled. "Somewhere."_

_          "But flowers don't usually grow here in Imil! And because of their rarity, those at the florist's cost a bomb!" Mia went on._

_          " Anything's worth the cost for you, Mia," Alex replied, the smile still on his face. _

_          Mia blushed. "Oh Alex!" She took the flower from his hand and beamed widely at him. _

_I'll never be able to see her sweet smile or angelic face again,_ Alex thought, as Mt. Aleph sank lower and lower towards the ground. He opened his eyes and it seemed as though the trees were growing at an alarming rate. Alex closed his eyes again and prepared himself for death. 

          Minutes later, the mountain stopped sinking. Alex opened his eyes but there was nothing but the suffocating darkness. It was only then he felt the fatigue from climbing Mt. Aleph. Sleep engulfed him and he drifted off to sleep as he also thought, _Well… I'll die of suffocation anyway…_

***

"Alex! Alex of Imil! Answer me!" boomed a loud yet familiar voice.

          The blue-haired man opened his eyes slowly. All he saw was a never-ending source of blinding white light and something opaque floating… something round… As the answer dawned on him who it was, the loud voice echoed throughout the place again.

          "Alex of Imil! Do you know the countless sins you have committed and many lives lost because of your ambition? Yet in all your efforts to obtain Alchemy's power, you are rendered helpless by a simple stun spell; as harmless as a normal human."

          Alex clenched his fists and struggled to control his anger. "… Yes…"

          "Do you realize your mistakes?" 

          "Yes… I hope you'll give me another chance, Wise One! I…"

          "Yes?"

          "…I just want to see Mia again…"

          The Wise One paused. "Mia of Imil? I know that you love her, but she disgusts you. And…" Rings of Psynergy began to flow through the Wise One. "I foresee that she will marry young Isaac of Vale soon." The large eye kept its gaze on the Mercury Adept, whose temper was amounting at an alarming rate on hearing the Venus Adept's name.

          "But still, I want to see Mia again…" Alex insisted.

          The Wise One seemed to think it over. Alex waited hopefully yet apprehensively for a positive answer. After a few minutes, the Wise One gave his answer. 

          "Well, all right, but you will have to give up your powers, Alex."  

          Alex hesitated. Would he give up Alchemy's powers for the sake of seeing Mia again? That was a hard choice. On the other hand, he could not be omnipotent in the 'other world'…

          "Will I still be an Adept?" Alex queried.

          "Yes. But only an ordinary Mercury Adept," replied the Wise One.

          "…Okay."

++++++++++

Mercury: ::listening to music and doing homework at the same time::

Blitz: MercuryAdept!!! ::throws English book at her::

Mercury: OW!!! ::rubs head:: What was that for?!

Sleet: She wants you to start writing the second chapter now. 

Granite: This chapter was too short!

Blitz + Sleet: YEAH!

Blitz: Write now or else…

Mercury: Or else what?

Blitz: Hmm, you could:

1.Get fried by another Spark Plasma, or

2.Get sent to hospital because of some future severe injuries that are going to occur very soon. 

Granite: So?

Mercury: Uh… I'll write the next chapter now…

Blitz + Granite + Sleet: Good! ^____^

Sleet: And to you readers out there, review or the three of us won't bother to threaten her with bodily harm to continue writing. 

Granite: Oh, and no mudshipping yet.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Isaac and Mia

MercuryAdept: Hi everyone! I'm glad you're all happy I updated soon, right?

Blitz: It was just because you didn't want anyone to thrash you for taking a long time to update like the Mission at Kolima Forest.

Mercury: Um, yeah… But hey! I got some reviews! Granite, please.

Granite: ::somehow carries list of reviews over:: Here you go.

Mercury: [while reading reviews] As always, sorry if your name isn't here. These are the reviewers' pennames I saw when I went to the reviews section.

Yagami: (you reviewed twice) Yay!

Emili: Yeah, it is a bit too casual. And I'm unsure of the Wise One's line… ^^; Sorry!

Silver Fang3: Thanks for reviewing! I don't really like Alex either. (He's a backstabber to Mia!)

High King Isaac: Ooh, harsh to Alex… And there will be Mudshipping in this chapter! (Yay! :D) But it isn't a lot… I also hate Imilshipping and Alex!

EchoKazul: Hi Echo! Um, no love triangle in this story, but I am considering it… (Is that good or bad?) Alex as a good guy? Hmm… he's sort of 'good' in the first part but then… just read on! 

Mercury: There! Done with the reviews. All that's left is the disclaimer.

Sleet: MercuryAdept does not own Golden Sun at all. Camelot and Nintendo do. 

[Sort-of note: I'm TERRIBLE at writing romantic scenes, so sorry if you don't like them! And Piers will be called Picard.]

+++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 2- Isaac and Mia

+++++++++++++++++++

"Mom?!" Isaac exclaimed in disbelief.

          "Dora! You're alive!" Kyle was equally appalled yet relieved. He and Isaac ran over to the blond-haired woman, overjoyed to be reunited once again. Tears of joy and relief streamed down their faces. Nearby, Garet, Jenna and Felix were also engaged in 'family hugs' with their respective families. 

          Mia smiled warmly at Isaac and his parents. _It must be great to be reunited with your family after being through so much, _she thought. _After Mother and Father passed away in that raging fire, I had to go live with Grandma and Grandpa…_ Tears stung her beautiful aqua eyes as the unpleasant memory came back to her. 

          "Mia!" came a familiar voice suddenly, jerking her back to reality and away from her memories. Looking up, she saw that Isaac was beckoning her to go over to where he and his parents were. Mia hastily dabbed at her eyes before hurrying over to the Venus Adept.

          "Mom, Dad, this is Mia." Isaac introduced the Mercury Adept to his parents.

          Mia gave a polite curtsy. " Hello, ma'am. Hello, sir."

          Dora and Kyle grinned at her. "Hello, Mia," they greeted in return. Dora then whispered to her husband, "She certainly has good manners." Both the Mercury and Venus Adepts flushed scarlet.

          "Um," Isaac went on, his face still very red, "Since we are all tired out from fighting the Doom Dragon, Mia, Ivan, Sheba and Picard will be—"

          "Staying here?" Kyle finished. His son nodded. 

          "Of course they can. She's your fiancée, isn't she?" Dora queried, a twinkle in her brown eyes. _Oh no, _Isaac thought, _How did she know? She's going to plan this wedding for us… and we'll be made laughing stocks!_ Beside him, Mia blushed even more furiously. Isaac _had _promised to marry her once during their quest, but she had never expected it to really come true. Of course, that was also a wish she had made once to a star… secretly in the middle of the night. Still, how did his mother know that Isaac had proposed to her once?

          "Don't worry, Isaac," Dora said suddenly, as though she had just read her son's mind. "I won't interfere." Isaac stared at her. _How did she know what I was thinking? Mom is a _Venus _Adept, not a _Jupiter_ Adept…_

Mia's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Uh… but I wouldn't want to impose on you, sir, ma'am… The Golden Sun destroyed Vale and I wouldn't want to impose on you… Besides…" She cast a glance towards the north. "I'll be returning to Imil…"

          Dora smiled. "Nonsense, dear. You'll marry Isaac, won't you?" 

          At that remark, both Isaac and Mia became very interested with their boots.

***

A week flew by, and the reconstruction of Vale was in progress. The Valeans had decided to relocate their village southeast of where Vale once stood, and the people in the nearby village of Vault were eager to help. When a group of villagers went back to the destroyed ruins of Vale, miraculously, the huge Psynergy stone in the middle of the town square was unharmed. They decided to move it to the new site. The reconstruction was progressing smoothly and while the Valeans built the new village in Sol's light, they rested in the Inn at Vault when Luna rose. As the Inn was not big enough to accommodate all the Valeans, some unlucky villagers at to sleep in the open. One fine day, Isaac brought Mia to a forest near the site where Vale was to be rebuilt to give her a extremely pleasant and wonderful surprise. 

          "Where are you taking me, Isaac?" Mia inquired as the Venus Adept brought her through the forest.

          With a smile on his face that never failed to make Mia feel safe and happy, Isaac replied, "You'll see. Here we are!" He brushed aside a think tree branch and pulled her into the clearing gently.

          "Isaac… this place is beautiful! It's so perfect! How did you find it?" Mia gaped at the lush trees and plants, contented animals and crystal-clear lake where are majestic waterfall ended.

          "I stumbled on it once when I was traveling to Kalay with Ivan and Sheba once…Mia…" Isaac kneeled down on one leg in front of the Mercury Adept, which took her by surprise. He also took out a small box and asked earnestly, "Will you marry me?"

          He opened the box and Mia stared, astounded, at the silver ring inside. It had a small yet beautiful aquamarine set on it and gleamed brightly in Sol's rays of light. 

          It took Mia a while to snap out of surprise and she gazed at Isaac. His sapphire eyes were filled with sincerity and his face was true. She made her decision quick as she smiled at him.

          "Oh, Isaac… Of course!" Mia flung herself down on the Venus Adept who stood up and returned the hug. Tears of happiness fell from their eyes as they both felt that that day was surely one of the happiest days of their lives.

          Unknown to them, a figure was watching the couple in the bushes nearby. Fury coursed through his entire body as his temper, though mounting very quickly, was kept under control. All he muttered as the blood rushed to his tightly clenched fists was, "Damn you Isaac… I shall have my revenge! You will pay!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Mercury: Yay! Another chapter done! ::beams to herself::

Sleet: The mudshipping was nice! But… it was light.

Granite: I'll have to agree with Sleet on this. But it was longer than the previous chapter.

Blitz: WRITE CHAPTER 3 NOW!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR READERS IN SUSPENSE OF THE MYSTERY PERSON!!!

Mercury: Okay… but most of them know who it already is, anyway…

Granite: Please review!

Sleet: And remember: No pointless flames! They will be deleted!

Blitz: Yes! So click that little button there now!


End file.
